


My Beloved

by Psyga315



Category: Beloved (RPG)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fighting, Monsters, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man goes up against nine of the most unbeatable monsters to try and save his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the RPG [Beloved](http://www.tao-games.com/beloved/) by Ben Lehman, in which it essentially becomes a writing exercise and a mental training. I recommend this RPG. It's pretty short, so there's that. Anyways, on with the story.

Nine monsters stand in my way this time, each of them stronger than the last. This time, I am sure to save my beloved. I arm myself with a sword and the knowledge from beating thirty-six monsters and rush off to face my foes.

My first monster was a humanoid blade that I cannot touch with my hands lest they suffer a thousand cuts. I instead try to clash with my sword, though that seemed to cause the blade to cut it so many times that the sword began to dull. However, as it fought, I noted that the blade was flat. With one swing of my now dulled sword, I knocked the monster over and stabbed him with the only sharp part of my sword: the tip. With the monster dead, I break off my sword and replace it with the corpse of the blade.

The next monster was made of pure air. I couldn’t cut through it and every time I try, I keep getting blown away. At first, I found that it was hopeless and that I cannot defeat this air monster. I retreat and replan my steps. Eventually, I concluded that if it could blow, it could also suck… Yes, I am aware of the innuendo. So I bought bombs and took them with me to my battle. I made sure that each and every single one fell into it. When the bombs went off, the force caused the winds to disperse, thus killing the monster.

After that was a monster whose body was made of soap. His attack always involves blinding me with the soap and making me slip up. I lost my bombs in the battle, I have no idea where the monster is, and every time I try to attack, I slip. It wasn’t until the fifth time I tried to attack that I could use the slipping as momentum. The next time I came across the soapy monster, I slid across the soap and slashed through him, killing the monster instantly.

As I defeated the fourth monster, another monster sped by me and cut me up instantly. There was no way for me to properly time the monster’s attack with his speed, even if I slipped around with the soap. So I stood still. As the monster hacked away at me, I analyzed where he strikes from, where he goes after, and how he swings by for another attack. As he came to me, I held my blade out and stabbed the monster.

After that, I began to feel ill. The battle took a lot out of me, and I could see chickens running around. I felt pain as the chickens pecked at me. I pass out. When I awoke, I saw a big bird-like monster and no chickens. The Rooster monster taunted me. It had me right where it wanted as its large talon pierced into me. The tiny chickens began to peck at me as the illness returned. The Rooster bragged on and on about his power to make me feel sick and told me that I will die soon. I couldn’t lift my sword to swing at it.

As it gloated, I tried to lift my legs as high as they can. The rooster was too distracted for me to grab the tail feathers with my feet and pull downward with all my might. As the rooster slipped, his talon ripped out of my body and I was healed. I got up and while it fell down ranting about how impossible it was to beat him, I hacked away at him. Even though I turned him into chicken in a way the Colonel would appreciate, I do not wish to eat him lest I get sick again.

A flash of light blinded me. A monster that seemed to be fused with a camera was my next foe. Much like the soap monster, this monster had a nack for blinding me. However, he blinds me from far away, so I can’t reach him. By the time I recover my vision, he’ll just blind me again. My obvious solution as to close my eyes as soon as my vision returns so when he flashes, I’ll block it. However, the problem is seeing where he is. Fortunately, I can see his constant flashing through my eyelids and I manage to cut through him by walking right up to them.

The next monster was a fire monster, with flames so hot; he managed to melt my sword. The heat convections made it difficult to handle him in melee range, and any weapons I’d use in a ranged combat would prove to be feeble. I could try dousing him in water, but it would result in a very hot steam that would melt my skin right off. However, like all flames, it too had to die out. It seemed that the band of monsters that kidnapped my beloved seemed confident that the fire monster would kill me instantly.

The second to last monster was a being made of wood, who had rushed in right as the flame monster died. I have no weapons on me as it chucked heavy blocks of timber at me. My only chance was to grab the timber and throw them back at the monster. It worked for a bit, but I couldn’t fight wood with wood. The flame monster’s fires were dying out, but there was enough to get one last spark. I ignited the timber and threw it at the tree monster. It caught on fire and burned to death.

Now, with the monster taken care of, I finally see…

My beloved. Right in front of me. No damsels that they had kidnapped. This was her. This was my beloved.

I count the number of monsters I faced. Eight. I recalled how many times I’ve been through this before. Each time I fought for my beloved, I had to face an increasing number. Eight was what I encountered last time. I was expecting a ninth… So why is my beloved here? Unless… Unless she is the ninth monster.

I have no idea why she’d be a monster I would face. I would never beat her. Not in a million years. So why? Why is she the ninth monster? I began to think about it. This was finally it. If I defeat this challenge, then my beloved will be mine… And then what?

And then what?

I just realized a fatal flaw in everything I strived for. While I fight for my love, I don’t think I am ready for it. Her gorgeous eyes entrance me, yes, but for how long? She is perfect to me in every way imaginable, but for how long will my current definition of perfect last? I kiss her, I marry her, and what? That’s it? What are her parents like? Will they like me for who I am? Will they think I’m not her type? Will they only see me as a meal ticket?

How will we live together? All I thought when I looked forward to spending time with my beloved was just cuddling underneath the tree as we sang to each other ballads of our love. But of course, life must be more than that. I might need a job to sustain me and my beloved’s lifestyle. My job as monster hunter has me covered there, however. But those days where I go out, those days I fear would be my last… How would my beloved handle it? Will she accompany a suitor while I’m away? Will she wait for me, even when it’s certain I will die? I don’t wish for anything to happen to her.

And what if she wants kids? I worry about how I would be to the kids. Will my stories of triumphing over monsters inspire them into risking their own lives or scare them enough to shelter themselves from the world? I may need to get more jobs just to sustain them, if we have more than one child. The stress might destroy our relationship and ruin everything we worked so hard for. A thousand scenarios played in my head, but there was one scenario that stuck out in my mind.

I saved her from all these monsters, yes, but I cannot save her from one: The Grim Reaper. Even if I surpass the monsters that are my worries for my life, I can’t defeat death itself. Eventually, either my beloved or I will die, and I can’t do anything about it. I’m not ready for the long-term. I’m just not. Tears well up my eyes as this realization came through me. I utter a “sorry” to my beloved and run away.

Eventually, I have been defeated by the very same monster that had me going on the journey: My Beloved.


End file.
